


The Dreamchild

by IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depictions of anxiety, M/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, again with the Ridiculously Healthy Relationship tag, also i’d like to point out what's sort of the opposite of a trigger warning:, and i kind of want domestic frostmaster over smutmaster yaknow?, bc it’s my trigger and also unnecessary to depict, because i just wanted to write the fic where gm and loki have a baby, but please. yo. hear me out on this, didn’t ever think i’d write it either but, if you think there will be throwing up in this fic bc it’s pregnancy and stuff, it’s no traditional mpreg this is some Deep Mpreg, let’s just say it out loud 1 2 3: mpreg, mentions of gore and violence, there’s no fancy way of putting it, there’s none of that, this is what my life has come to. it’s mpreg loki, you’d be wrong!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore/pseuds/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore
Summary: Loki has a mysterious dream that leaves him with more than just thoughts. The Grandmaster senses something is amiss from their usual daily lives because of it.





	The Dreamchild

**Author's Note:**

> CONTEXT NEEDED TO READ THIS: I have that headcanon that the MCU Grandmaster can turn blue and look kinda like he does in the comics. Like, idk, maybe he does it when he’s emotional, it doesn’t really matter a whole lot. But it does come into play here, briefly, just so you know what the hell he is talking about.
> 
> More meta context: I actually wrote this fic in February of 2018, left it to simmer while I gradually lost interest in the ship, and just now revisited it and decided I wanted to publish it after all. I doubt I will write or publish any more Frostmaster things, I'm on to other stuff now, but I can never say never.  
> Also, I did have some ... reservations, about publishing it last year when I started writing it, because I feel extremely iffy about the "mpreg" genre as a whole and how people see it. But 2019-me thinks: a true challenge! Take the genre with possibly the worst fandom reputation and see if I can write something worth reading. I at least want to read it, and that's good enough for me.

Loki never slept easy. But Sakaar had helped that. At least taken the top off. Loki credited the presence of his twin flame, The Grandmaster, being by his side every night.

 

It began on this one night of easy rest, a dream entered Loki’s calm mindspace. 

 

He was by himself in a seemingly limbic expanse. Grass under his feet, no sky. Just a negative space. But Loki could see himself in a wet mirror appearing out of nowhere. Loki knew he looked different, he just couldn’t comprehend it at first. Under his cloak, his figure curved in a way that his abdomen appeared rounder, bigger.

 

There was no time to react before a phantom weight entered his arms, prompting Loki to look down at the bundle of fabric his hands had instinctively cradled. Through a slit in the folds of the cloth, a patch of tan skin could be seen. Without thinking, Loki’s fingers pulled the material in every direction to reveal more of the being he was holding. A glossy brown eye looked up at him. It was alive. It was moving, stretching its swaddled arms helplessly under the fabric, it wanted to reach out to touch Loki. 

 

A baby. He was holding a baby. It cooed at him, its mouth smiled wide open. 

 

At once, Loki felt at peace. He didn’t understand why. He didn’t know why he did anything, his hand brushed through the sparse black hairs on the child’s head, feeling the foreign warmth brush through himself. An intense array of feelings. Of kinship. Of unconditional love.

 

The baby’s eyes were locked with his when its skin grew blue and semi-transparent in a matter of seconds. Its expression of familial joy was unchanged, but Loki felt a pang of fright. It dissipated when he realized that the baby’s eyes were still brown and friendly. He had feared they would turn blood-like red all over.

 

In the midst of the confusion, a loud noise stomped closer to him from the distance, hitting louder against Loki’s eardrum with each step it took, calling out to him something that resembled his name.

 

The slurred voice cleared up. It was as if the sound had reached in and pulled him out, because in the next moment, Loki was in his bed and the yelling came from En Dwi, whose hands were shaking his shoulders as gently as he could to awaken him. He stopped once he saw that Loki’s eyes were wide open, full of drowsy bewilderment.

 

The Grandmaster kept on repeating one phrase, over and over: “Could you feel that?”

“Feel — ? Which - What do you mean?”

En Dwi inhaled deeply, a hint of panic in his voice. “Someone’s in here. Right where we are, I can feel another presence with us, right here.”

 

Loki thought he had to make sure he was not still dreaming, because by En Dwi’s far-out statement, he hoped he was still asleep. “I don’t see anyone. Anyone but you, that is.”

 

Never before had The Grandmaster looked so mystified as he did in that pause between his words. 

“Alright - let me try to explain. I get it, you’re not as, uh, sensitive to foreign presences as I am, but it’s _right_ here, like it’s yelling at me, taunting me, it’s _so_ loud. But for it to make sense, it would be coming from, uh - in - inside of you. Which is just plain weird. I know, I don’t get it either!”

 

Moments of silence came and passed in the time it took Loki to grasp words again. Something strange and improbable occurred to him. He decided to try and poke at it. 

 

“If there really was something - someone, inside of me - where exactly can you feel their presence… On me?”

 

It seemed to be the right question to ask, as En Dwi could answer it truthfully. He laid a hand to Loki’s flat stomach, moving it about a bit for accuracy, humming with concentration as he did. 

“Right above… Here.” The hand stilled on Loki’s navel-area.

 

Loki took another quiet moment to gather words. From a suddenly dry throat, he broke the silence. “When my people dream, it turns to prophecy. But… this has never happened to me before.”

 

“You were dreaming? But you never dream. You told me so. In fact, you tell me that every morning when I tell you about my dreams and when I ask you what you dreamt, you tell me that.”

 

“Yes, but I really did have a dream. Just before.” Loki tried to recall the scene. 

“I was holding a child. No more than an infant. I had a very strong feeling, in my dream, that this child was… My own.” He sat up, lighting a dim lamp with the motion of a hand. “But I don’t have any children.”

En Dwi followed, sitting up too. He looked speechless for once, even if just for a moment. “What are you getting at?”

 

Loki knew it was going to sound far out. The dream did leave him with a strong feeling, one he couldn’t ignore. The feeling of being a parent. It could have just been the workings of his sleep-groggy mind, but the words slipped out of him:

“The child from the dream is the one calling.”

 

The Grandmaster’s squinted eyes looked from Loki’s to the hand he still held to his abdomen, then back up again, expression unchanged. “Could - uh, could I see your dream real quick?” 

 

Loki simply leaned forward, touching his forehead to En Dwi’s for the briefest second, making The Grandmaster’s eyes turn calm next time he opened them. “Uh. I see. I see what you mean.”

 

His hand retreated back to his own abdomen. “But - but, uh, how would that even, I mean - y’know? The - “ En Dwi chuckled nervously to fill the empty spaces where words should go. “I mean, taking into consideration many, many, many years of previous experiences, I would say that I, uh, am shooting blanks.”

 

“This is obviously not a traditional… Pregnancy.” The word slipped out with just a taste of strange on Loki. “It’s more likely the work of a higher deity rather than your…” He gestured vaguely to hint at what The Grandmaster already knew, as witnessed by his mumbles of agreement.

 

“You don’t think it’s a bit, uh, like, jumping to conclusions saying that it’s some holy ghost… Inside you… Rather than -“ The Grandmaster trailed off, gesturing with both hands pointing to himself, a confident smile on his face. 

 

Loki blinked twice. “You’re… Right. In that this is sounding… very implausible. And I need to go back to sleep.” So he did. Lights out with the flick of a lazy wrist. Not a peep more out of The Grandmaster, who also laid himself back on his pillows.

 

\- - -

 

In the morning light, everything looked at felt different to Loki. It was almost as if the conversation he and The Grandmaster had had last night was also part of his dream. Maybe it really was just that. Loki didn’t feel that much different, maybe he was just tired from his sleep. Yeah, that could be why. 

 

When he sat up, he instinctively looked down to his stomach. It looked the same, he hoped. He looked to the still sleeping En Dwi, so close by his side, snoring like a bird. He was a light enough sleeper that Loki only had to caress his face a bit to get him to turn and stretch his eyes open with a content sigh.

 

En Dwi rubbed his eyes briefly before sitting up to give Loki a kiss on the cheek. “Morning, darling.”

 

“Can you feel it?” Loki asked. 

“You mean my love for you? Yeah, of course I can feel it. Had a dream about it, we were -” 

A bit exasperated, Loki interrupted him by guiding The Grandmaster’s hand to his stomach. “Is it… Still there?”

 

En Dwi’s face went quiet with expression. Quickly, he replied: “Yes. Still knocking.”

 

Loki felt relieved somehow. It hadn’t been a dream.

 

\- - -

 

But Loki didn’t believe that he was somehow nourishing a dreamchild inside an instant womb. Yet he kept asking En Dwi several times during the following days if he could still sense it. And he always could. 

 

“I even think it’s getting louder.” The Grandmaster commented one day, as they had a promenade around the insides of the tower. He patted a hand at Loki’s abdomen, as if he could feel anything more through it. Loki batted his hand away a bit aggressively. 

 

“Something wrong, sweetheart?” En Dwi respectfully retracted his palm, placing it instead on Loki’s shoulder to rub affectionately.

“It’s ridiculous.”

“No, it’s not. It can’t be. It’s you. Nothing about you is ridiculous.”

 

Loki sighed. For some reason, shame rose up in his throat. 

“I don’t know what to do about this thing you’re sensing. The knocking. And…” He paused to collect the right words. “I can’t stop thinking about whether it’s really a fetus. Inside me. As in; pregnant. Which is deeply ridiculous.”

 

“First of all, uh, you’re not being ridiculous. I stand by that. Second of all; maybe it’s not common for you - your people to get pregnant like this. But it’s not… Wholly impossible. There’s a first time for everything, remember?”

 

Loki sighed, resigned. “I just… I don’t know. I need a sign, something that tells me what I am going through. If it really is what I worry it is.”

 

En Dwi’s hand squeezed Loki’s shoulder reassuringly once again. “Well, until then I’ll be enjoying the sound of that sweet, syncopated beat coming from y -“

 

Without finishing his sentence, the eyes of The Grandmaster widened with realization. His mouth opened even before he spoke. Without even thinking, he took Loki’s hands in his, raising them up to their eye line. “It’s a heartbeat. Oh, I get it now. I get it!”

“What?” Loki repeated a few times with growing concern.

“The knocking I’m hearing! It’s the heartbeat I can feel. Of the - the baby!”

 

Loki couldn’t help but look astonished, his forehead wrinkling upwards in disbelief. 

“Are you… Are you sure?” Loki asked, his throat dry from breathing through his agape mouth.

 

“I’ve heard millions, - possibly billions, - of heartbeats in my life, and here I am, not recognizing that it’s the heartbeat coming from the, uh, the baby! After all this time! Oh, stars. I’m a fool!” En Dwi said, a smile still pulling his face upwards.

 

After a beat of silence, Loki stepped forward to embrace and lean on The Grandmaster, needing his support for a moment.

 

\- - -

 

And yet, Loki was not wholly convinced. Because time passed them by and he felt no different. That would change. 

 

Just weeks ago, Loki could have sworn he didn’t have a slight roundness to his belly. He now looked at his reflection in the morning, seeing a different story. He hadn’t been eating different, his exercise regime was the same as always. No matter how he turned, he knew he was seeing something he wasn’t used to in the mirror. 

 

The Grandmaster either didn’t notice or didn’t point it out for a long while. Loki knew it had to be the latter. He was also quiet about bringing up the matter of the dreamchild as well. That couldn’t last for ever.

 

Watching undercard brawlers duke it out in the arena was an everyday task for Loki and an everyday pleasure for The Grandmaster. 

Usually Loki could tolerate it. Today, a slimy fish-like creature battled what looked like a Bilgesnipe crossed with an beefy Einherjar, but with big saber-teeth and an even bigger bloodlust. Skin was coming off in chunks, teeth were sent flying. Some even went as far as to hit the glass pane of the VIP box. 

Loki was not having a good enough day to be taking this. Even sitting right next to En Dwi, averting his eyes was not enough to keep Loki from feeling worse by the minute.

 

“…Loki?” The Grandmaster asked for his attention, although his eyes looked to the brawlers underneath the glass. One was fish-hooking the other’s mouth, brutally literally; he had a hook for an arm.

Loki snapped out of the uncomfortable zone he was in to focus on En Dwi. “…Hm?”

 

“You know that dream you had that one time…”

“You mean the one dream I’ve ever had in my life, from approximately two and a half months ago? That one?” Every time Loki’s eyes darted back to the carnage in the arena, he regretted it instantly. Nausea stung him, but even then, Loki couldn’t be sure if it was due to the sight of the gladiators pulling each other’s teeth out, or the anxiety of his situation.

 

“Uh, Yeah. That one. I was thinking… The baby; They were blue all over, wasn’t they?” En Dwi’s tone was serious, but it varied from moment to moment. He went from speaking calmly to Loki, to gasping loudly and freezing up with excitement from watching the match.

 

Loki looked attentively at him for the continuation toward En Dwi’s point; “But, ah, not just any blue, specifically my blue hue. Does that mean nothing?” 

“What would reading into it help at this stage?” Loki wasn’t trying to be unnecessarily rude, but if his tone came off that way, he would blame it on his predicament. 

 

“I’m just saying… Heritage.” The Grandmaster let a finger point to Loki and then back at him, as if saying; ‘You and me both, darling’. 

He then sprung up off his seat, cheering for the winner, the Bilgesnipey muscleman. He had torn off his opponent’s fish-hook arm and used it against him. 

 

In his dazed and confused state upon first viewing his dream, Loki thought the child’s blue skin was alluding to his own blue Jotunn form. But the red eyes were missing. Instead of them were two, friendly brown eyes. Rather like The Grandmaster’s own.

 

And if Loki was being generous, he would say that En Dwi was right about the baby being his blue, the azul, sea-like blue, rather than Loki’s deeply cold blue. But what difference would it make to speculate before the child was… Born?

 

Except it did concern Loki. It really was all the thought about during his wakened hours. It was all he saw in the mirror and felt when he dressed himself in the morning. And it had been too long since they had talked about it.

 

Loki sighed painfully, shutting his eyes for a second. “I need to go lie down.” 

Now he had The Grandmaster’s full attention, his hands stopped clapping, he turned at once. His concerned eyes were immediately on Loki. 

“What’s the matter?”

“I suddenly feel exhausted, nauseous and ill at ease all at once. I’ll be upstairs.”

As Loki got up from his seat, En Dwi walked to him, putting a hand on his forearm, “Hey, hey, hey - hey, take - take a moment - what’s really the matter, darling?”

 

Loki did feel fatigued, even more so when The Grandmaster knew when he was lying or dressing up the truth to get out of situations. 

But no-one got to answer before En Dwi took Loki’s hand and teleported them to their suite, sitting them down on the plush bed. 

“I’m sorry - I know the arena isn’t your - well, your favorite part of Sakaar, can’t imagine that was helping you any. This more comfortable?” With a gesture around the room, The Grandmaster referred to it. 

 

Loki looked at En Dwi with a hint of shame in his eyes. “I don’t know what is going on with me. I keep thinking about the dream. My body… It’s changing.” There was fear in his words, a glossiness to his eyes. 

 

En Dwi pursed his lips with thought. “Okay. O-kay. The way I see it, you - you feel like something is happening to you that’s out of your control. And when things are, uh, completely out of your grasp, wh… - what can you do? There is nothing you can do, you see.” 

 

He slid Loki’s hands into his, so gently. Just to warm them, make sure he felt at ease. “I know you’re scared for your life. I know what that’s like, despite it being a seriously long time since I, uh, felt that. But I won’t let you die. You know that.” 

 

En Dwi took a moment to keep a hold of his composure before continuing, this time without sounding slightly choked up. “And if you’re… Having this baby - then you’re having this baby. I can’t see what else it could be, at this point. That presence in there is forming a personality, I’m telling you -“ En Dwi grinned, making Loki smile shyly. 

 

“I wish I could say for sure if you’re right.” What Loki wasn’t saying, was that a growing part of him wished for En Dwi to be right.

 

\- - -

 

So Loki was possibly, maybe pregnant. He certainly wasn’t getting any thinner around his waist. And the anxiety sparking inside Loki was descending every day, little by little. 

 

And suddenly, time was flying by, as per usual in Sakaar - but also because Loki wasn’t on a daily high alert any longer. He knew he couldn’t wait around for something to go wrong, and little by little, he believed it himself. 

 

So Loki was pregnant. Or he was just growing a new figure. No problem, he could adjust his wardrobe to fit this new challenge. In the late stages of bearing his child, Loki opted for wearing his heavier capes. They acted as a tent around him, concealing his bump until he opened the draped fabric in front. Loki had missed his curtainy capes, he had forgotten all about them until then and there. There were little moments of joy to be found in such a weird situation.

 

One late day on the wide and plush lounge-sofa, Loki was trying to read a book lying down, his head propped up by some of the jewel-toned pillows that lied everywhere. Accompanying him was The Grandmaster, also lying down, his palms making circles on the huge globe that was Loki’s stomach. His eyes were fixed on the roundness while he made small chatter with it, occasionally holding his ear to it to listen for a reply. Loki was shielded behind his book for a reason, that of cheek-reddening embarrassment.

 

“I can’t wait to meet you, little buddy! That’s right! We are gonna have so much fun, I’ll show you everything there is to see on Sakaar, like, uhm, we can go to the top of the Tower, there I can show you the whole skyline of Sakaar, oh, I know you’re gonna like that - then there is the, uh, the arena, of course, the arena, you’ll see that. I know you’re gonna love that as well, we’ve got lots of fun colors and smells over there. You can meet my champions if you like! You wanna do that? You wanna meet my finest warriors when you come out?”

 

En Dwi laid his ear to the wall of the belly, his face contorting into a journey of expressions. “Uh. Uh-huh. I see. We can arrange that, no problem!” Once again, his eyes were dreamily fixed on the belly. 

 

“And we’re gonna play the keyboard together, you and me - jam sessions, baby! That’s right! I know you’ve heard my private concerts hundreds of times already, but I bet the acoustics aren’t as good in there as they are out here. Boy, are you gonna get an adventure of a lifetime when you discover how wonderful acoustics are when you’re out in the open with me and your father! Oh, and the games we’ll play…”

 

Loki’s book dropped down to his chest. Not that he had read a word in half an hour, but now was the time to make a statement. “How about you two play the Game of Silence? Preferably for an hour or so.”

 

En Dwi’s smile didn’t fade, it was, after all, very hard to discourage him. He leaned in close to the globe of Loki’s stomach, whispering to it very loudly:

“And don’t you worry about when you come out and you wonder why your father is so grumpy all around the clock, he’s always like that, yes he is, yes - he - is! That’s normal, and we still love him despite it. I know. I know.”

 

“Get out.” Loki said, deadpanned.

“He didn’t mean it, buddy. This is one of many examples of grumpiness your father exhibits. You’ll get used to it fast. It’s incurable. But that’s A-O-Kay. Yes, it is.” The belly-rubbing intensified, reaching an end when En Dwi kissed the top the hill that was Loki. He got up from the sofa, stretching his whole self, as if he had just gotten out of a long nap. 

 

“I think I should go for a brisk walk - ya wanna join me, lovebug?” En Dwi reached for his toes, then for the ceiling, working his bones.

“Seeing you so full of energy is making me more tired. I’ll rest.” Loki laid the book on the coffee-table next to him.

 

The Grandmaster smiled even wider and bent down to plant a kiss on Loki’s mouth this time. The baby had gotten so much attention already. “See you on the flip-side.”En Dwi jogged out of the room, leaving Loki to slide into the sofa, lay his neck back and close his eyes.

 

\- - -

 

Loki awoke from his nap with a shock from a lightning-sharp pain running through his entire body. 

 

Through the fabric of Loki’s tunic, a strip of light shone through. He vanished the garment with a wave of his hand. It was a vertical slit of red light starting at the top of his stomach. It seemed to be growing, inching its way down. 

 

The pain was excruciating, but the anxiety was worse. Why was Loki alone now? Right when he needed En Dwi by his side, he had to be alone, why did it have to be now? The line was reaching his mid-point, Loki was already drenched in sweat and tears. 

 

Next minute, The Grandmaster appeared. Words were coming out of his mouth, but Loki couldn’t hear it over the sound of his blood pumping in his ears. Loki had just enough power in him to extend his hand to En Dwi. He accepted it naturally. Loki could feel the top of his anxiety being lifted by the sight of his twin flame finally being there.

 

As Loki’s vision clouded over with darkness, the last thing he saw was the panic in En Dwi’s face. Seconds before losing consciousness, Loki thought that he knew the expression he saw; the fear of death.

 

Limp and uncontrollable, Loki drifted away to a dark space where the sounds drowned out to a single tone. Soon it lifted, and Loki found himself in a different, lighter setting.

 

The field by the cliff at the sea. Norway. The last place he saw Odin, and the next place he would see him again. By the rock near the cliffside, there he sat, in his Midgardian clothes. Nothing changed about him from last time. 

 

Except there was a change; one to the scenery. A figure kept Odin company. The figure of Frigga. She looked radiant. Loki hadn’t forgotten that about her.

 

Loki walked to them to stand by them, checking if he was really seeing what he was seeing. Not that he could be sure, but he had to accept the vision.

 

They looked peaceful. Frigga’s face had a soft expression of remembrance when looking upon Loki again. “Hello, my son.”

Odin’s eye was focused on the ocean, both entities were calm and deeply blue. He didn’t turn when he spoke. “Loki. I’m glad to see you here.”

 

“I would say the same, but I don’t understand why I am here.” Loki was visibly anxious. “Am I dying?”

 

Frigga’s brows lifted. “Oh, no. Quite the opposite. You’ve been bearing a child. They’re just ready to be born. You’re here because your physical body needs all the energy it can conserve for the birthing. The consciousness takes up an awful lot of space. What you’re going through is not unlike the Odin-sleep. You can expect to awaken in a few days.” 

 

The Allfather gave a small, but genuine smile. “There’s nothing to worry over. And I can see you’re in good hands from here. Not the hands I would have expected nor hoped, but in good hands considering the situation.”

 

Loki could sigh with relief. He almost wanted to cry. “I was so terrified. I didn’t understand what was happening with me.”

 

Frigga extended a hand to hold. When Loki took it, it felt so real. “We understand it’s an unusual circumstance to find yourself in. But you are neither man nor woman. You transcend the barriers, therefore you can only expect the unusual.” She said.

 

Loki found some solace in that answer. “That is true. Although I didn’t picture having children this way. I thought there would be a sign I could understand.”

 

“Didn’t you have a dream about it?” Frigga questioned.

It was about time Loki sat down, he found his place between them, with Frigga’s comforting hand still on his. He had questions himself. Many. 

“Early on, I had a dream about the baby. I have never dreamt before in my life. Why now?” 

 

“We Asgardians have premonitions come to us in dreams. That’s the least unusual part of it.” Odin said.

 

Loki stopped to think. It made him grow indignant. “Am I not a Jotunn anymore? Was that a lie too?”

The Allfather turned just enough to look at his former son. “You can be both Jotunn and Asgardian, you know. Not even I know who your true parents are. But what I do know, is that I see both worlds in you.”

 

Loki bent with a sigh to rest his elbows on his knees. He looked down at his hands, he was intertwining his fingers apprehensively without thinking about it. 

“At least you have some of the answers. I went months, confused. I couldn’t accept that I was… Pregnant for a long time. I still don’t know how the baby connects to En Dwi. In my vision, the child had many of his features. I don’t understand how that’s… Possible.”

 

“It takes two people to create new life. You couldn’t have done it without him.” Odin answered sympathetically.

 

Loki began to digest that information, but he didn’t have long; the Allfather turned to firmly look at Loki once more. “You’ll be leaving us already. Time passes by a lot faster in this realm. Loki, I was truly glad to see you so soon. Now you’re ready to return to Sakaar.”

Frigga’s hand laid upon Loki’s upper back. “You’re ready to meet your child. And know that we’ll be seeing you along the way.”

 

Loki held Frigga’s hand with both of his. “That day… I wished I could’ve been there to say goodbye. I don’t wish that anymore, I think. Not now that I know where you are.”

 

He let go of her hand. Loki turned to his father’s side. 

“Odin,” Loki began, sincerely looking him in the eye. “I regret many things I did before I came to Sakaar. Selfish things. I can only see that in hindsight now when I see Thor and our people mourn you.”

 

“There is no regret in the afterlife. No grudges, either. There’s this.” Odin looked upon the sea again. “There’s no room for things of the mortal world like that. I can do nothing but forgive you.”

 

With that ambivalent feeling inside, Loki had seconds before disintegrating into flecks, being taken away to his own realm. 

 

Darkness wrapped him up again until he could reopen his eyes to a familiar room. The gaudy walls immediately gave away the fact that he was back on Sakaar. It was his and The Grandmaster’s bed he was lying in. He looked down, missing the feeling of his bump. Once Loki gained the strength, he drew the blanket away, seeing his regular, flat stomach being back. Pulling his tunic up, he thought there would be a trace of the slit he remembered opening him up before he lost consciousness. His fingers couldn’t feel any suggestion of that on his skin. The child. Where were they?

 

Loki shot up straight. He knew what to do, as The Grandmaster had told him again and again: ‘If you need me, just think about me really hard.’

 

“Loki!” En Dwi appeared instantly before him. He looked the same, albeit perhaps a tad more disheveled than usual. His hands immediately went up to hover over Loki’s face, his eyes full of disbelief that Loki really was awake again. The hands finally did land, affectionately caressing and making Loki smile wide. He laid his hands on his twin flame’s wrists to feel him too.

 

“Stars, you’re awake - you were gone for so long,” En Dwi’s voice cracked with intensity, “So long. Way too long.”

“How long?” Loki blinked the first few tears out without even really knowing he was about to cry.

“You’ve been out for five whole days. Right after the baby arrived, just as you fell into your - your state.” Now The Grandmaster was crying as well. It was impossible to cry near him and not have him start too.

Loki pulled himself up a little more to sit up straighter. “The - the baby - where are they?” 

One of En Dwi’s hands wiped gently at the wet lines on Loki’s face. “Just over - “ He looked over his shoulder, “Right here.”

 

Where En Dwi’s eyes pointed, a large red and yellow patterned bassinet-like piece of furniture stood on a floating pad. Nothing much about its appearance gave away what was inside it. When Loki realized that his child was mere meters away from him, his first instinct was to swing a leg to the floor and get up from the bed, no regard to his current condition. He still clung to The Grandmaster’s elbows for leverage, but stepped to the cocoon himself with ease.

 

The barriers surrounding the baby made it initially difficult to see if they were even inside of the bed, but once Loki could peer over the low walls, he made out the first sign of tan skin. Both hands reached in to pry the fuchsia blanket off the peachy, sensitive figure, revealing a big, round head with a puffy face. Softly sleeping shut eyes, a tiny chest rising and falling with each breath, the little hands were made into benevolent fists. 

 

With care, Loki reached around the body, lifting his newborn slowly from their cot into his arms. He was truly afraid he was going to awaken from the dream again. But if that was the case, he would make the most of seeing his child, running a palm over their dark hairs, feel their weight in the nook of his elbow. 

 

En Dwi’s hand came over to stroke their full cheek. “Of course, they’ve been doing nothing but sleep ever since you gave birth. Like father, like spawn.” He made a tired, sobbing laugh. “I haven’t even seen those beautiful eyes yet.”

 

That was about to change, as the child stretched and worked its limbs about in Loki’s arms, then slowly opened their heavy eyelids to look at their parents with care for the first time. Brown eyes. Loki could now look from them to En Dwi’s and see the full picture. At the moment, En Dwi was speechless, his jaw slack in extraordinary wonder as he witnessed something he thought he would never see in his lifetime.

 

Loki said nothing either. He eventually motioned for The Grandmaster to receive their child in his own arms, which he accepted wholly. 

 

En Dwi could not stop muttering compliments under his breath. It was infinitely amusing to Loki. He cried happily through his tears, not stopping to wipe because he would rather use his hands to hold En Dwi, holding their baby.

 

“You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, handsome - uh, super handsome, supernaturally handsome, sweet, courageous, ah, strong, wonderful half-me, half-Jotunn in all of time and space - in all of existence.” En Dwi sobbed.

Loki became thoughtful, still smiling wistfully. “Maybe a bit of Asgardian in there, too.”

En Dwi tore his eyes from their child for the first time in minutes, looking at Loki questioningly. Loki was about to explain it in words, but decided to lay his tired forehead to The Grandmaster’s and let him see for himself what Loki had seen in the past five days. His wet brown eyes became calm again, as always. “Oh.”

 

“I see premonitions in my dreams, I fall into Odin-sleep… Maybe I really am more Asgardian than I thought.” Loki muttered. He looked into the brown eyes of his baby. “So you are too, little one.” His hand covered the one of En Dwi that was cradling the baby’s head. The energy emanating from them all was wonderful. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is no certainty for this, but in norse myth, Loki’s mother, Laufey,(and yes, it is very funny to me that they changed it to King Laufey for the comics and mcu. What I take from this is that Loki has two dads. boom. checkmate, marvel) was maybe possibly Asgardian. I grew up with a different set of comics based on the norse Gods than those of marvel(Peter Madsen’s ‘Valhalla’ series, they are my life), and they claimed Loki was half-jotunn, making him the bridge between the two worlds of Asgard and Jotunheim. So Loki truly might be more Asgardian than he thought, wink wonk.
> 
> edit: also, i just realized that in loki's second dream i wrote that he "disintegrates into flecks", and i swear to gosh and his son crisp that i wrote that line well over a year ago before endgame lmao crazy coincidences


End file.
